


Goodbyes Suck

by lowlizah



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlizah/pseuds/lowlizah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huntbastian sex with a semblance of plot what more do you need? I have no idea how to summarize 1,232 words. Post alleged doping scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed... That doesn't look right but whatever. Had the skeleton of this story for over a year, decided to finish it for a lovely follower of mine that had me on her follow forever. On the bright side, I learned I can continue to write huntbastian stories even though I am no longer being part of the Glee fandom. So all those stories I've been sitting on may soon be up. Also I can't thank that follower enough for having me on that list because it made me want to write something for her which made me remember how much I love writing. Thanks Laura aka warblermeerkat! :D

Sebastian stared at the bottles of clear liquid and hypodermic sealed syringes. He couldn’t believe it. “How did you get it?” he asked, glancing at the Warbler captain before turning his gaze back to the brown box, as if the contents might leap out and attack him if he diverted his attention. 

Hunter grinned and answered smugly, “I have my ways.” He walked over and stood behind Sebastian, staring at their secret weapon. “It wasn’t that hard actually. I just had to whisper in the ear of the right people. They make sure I have everything I need,” he added, almost flippantly.

The former Warbler captain frowned. “If we get caught-”

“IF being a keyword there Bas. We aren’t going to get caught, I promise.” 

They were caught and needless to say, it was bad.

They were on ground arrest pending the outcome of the investigation; forbidden from leaving campus unless they were accompanied by a parent or school representative. Never mind that there was never any steroids just harmless saline solution and the clever psychological play of the placebo effect; no, none of that mattered. Hunter’s parents had flown to settle the matter with the help of Sebastian’s father. Together they were shuffling money around to make sure neither boy ended up with a mark on their records. After a week-long discussion, the matter was settled. Tomorrow they would meet the headmaster and be informed of their punishments; Sebastian’s father had informed him that night in the library. 

Sebastian returned to the dorm that night sporting a new black eye and bruised cheek. He could honestly understand his father’s anger. Another incident after the debacle with the slushie last year; it would lead any short tempered father to blows, having to clean up another mess.

Hunter physically winced upon seeing his face. “You okay?” he asked; he was dressed in his Dalton soccer sweatpants, ready for bed but had been waiting for Sebastian.

“Fine,” Sebastian answered sitting down on the bed, slowly removing his jacket and tie and throwing them onto the floor. They descended into silence. Sebastian tossing his uniform to the floor as Hunter picked them up and folded them. 

“You’re going to have to leave. They want you gone by tomorrow night.”

Hunter nodded and sat down next to his co-captain. “I know.” He was expecting it when he saw packing boxes and extra luggage cases in his parents hotel room. “Bas,” he whispered staring at his roommate. “I’m sorry. I never should have gotten you involved.”

“Not your fault. I went along with it,” Sebastian replied looking back. Figuring it was now or never, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Hunter’s lightly. He meant for it to be a quick peck, just for the memory but instead he felt Hunter turn into him, his arms coming around Sebastian’s slimmer form.

Hunter caught Sebastian’s bottom lip between his teeth, gently tugging before pulling back to stare at Sebastian. They stare at each other for a small while, the next kiss will lead to something much more and they both know it.

Neither is sure who initiated it but the result was tongues, twisting and coiling around each other, teeth crashing against the other, and heated hands grabbing at every bit of flushed flesh they could grab a hold of. 

Hunter groaned, scraping his teeth against Sebastian’s neck before clamping his mouth down to suck a mark onto pale flesh; secretly wish the mark could be a permanent one. He ghosted his hands down Sebastian’s ribs down to the brunette’s boxer briefs which he promptly tugged off before settling between the spread legs.

Sebastian slipped his hand beneath the waistband of Hunter’s sweats, pleased to find he wasn’t wearing anything underneath as his nails gently scratched at the coarse pubic hair before his long fingers wrapped around Hunter’s dick. “You’re bigger than I imagined,” he said, his voice husky.

Hunter yanked the sweat pants down, his eyes falling to Sebastian’s hand wrapped around him. He shifted their position a little and batted Sebastian’s hand away. Ignoring the pout that was sent his way, the soon-to-be ex-Warbler captain reached down and pressed a thumb to Sebastian’s hole, teasingly pressing the tip of his dry finger against the entrance.

“H-Hunter,” Sebastian gasped, “U-Ugh!” He twisted his body around to tug open his nightstand drawer and pull out a bottle of half empty KY lube and a condom. Hunter took the condom to roll on while Sebastian poured the clear unscented oil onto his finger before reaching down.

He circled his entrance with the warming oil then pressed one finger in, swirling it around and letting the oil liberally coat his inside. Sebastian pulled the one finger out to pour more lubricant and push two fingers in. Looking up, he smirked at Hunter putting on a show for him as he worked himself open. “Come on,” he groaned, squeezing lube onto his palm and rubbing his own dick while his other hand scratched at Hunter’s shoulder.

Hunter poured some of the oil onto his latex covered member before moving to press into Sebastian. One arm was wrapped around Sebastian’s thigh, almost bending the other male in half as he guided his cock into Sebastian’s body. “F-Fuck you’re tight,” and so fucking hot. 

“Hunt,” Sebastian whimpered, “Shit you’re huge.” He couldn’t help the moan as Hunter bottomed out and paused for a moment to allow them both to relish the feel. When Hunter began to move, thrusting in and out, Sebastian found it hard to believe that Hunter had never done this before considering the way he seemed to easily find the spot to make Sebastian moan.

Hunter continued his erratic tempo wanting to taste the edge with Sebastian yet at the same time not wanting this to end. He wrapped a hand around Sebastian’s cock and began working him to the brink as he pressed heated kisses everywhere he could reach.

“F-uuuuuuck,” Sebastian moaned as he clenched around Hunter and came with a whimper.

Hunter watched Sebastian come undone and seeing the bliss-ed out expression on Sebastian’s face pushed him to orgasm as well.

They lay panting, hearts racing and sharing light, soft kisses.

“Gonna miss you,” Hunter whispered pressing his forehead to the other male’s. 

“You’re gonna miss my ass,” Sebastian replied with a smirk as Hunter pulled out and tied off the condom. “Social media my dear Hunt,” he said with a wink, “I’ll be able to keep an eye on you and laugh as you fail to nail anyone hotter than me but desperately try.”

Hunter slumped down beside his roommate and yawned, “Are you always this verbose post-coitus?”

“Did you just- Oh my god you nerd!” Sebastian laughed, whipping himself off with some tissues from his nightstand before moving onto cleaning up his bed-mate. When he was done he dropped his head down onto Hunter’s shoulder, drawing a grunt from the other male. “This was fun.”

Hunter waited until he was sure that Sebastian was asleep before he reached over and picked up Sebastian’s phone from the nightstand. He flipped up the camera and before he could second-guess himself, he snapped a picture. The flash made Sebastian mumble in his sleep. Clicking the phone off and putting it back, he took a breath and tried to stop his mind.

A few weeks after, Hunter was settling back to life at the Colorado Military Academy Preparatory School* when after a morning of running drills he saw a certain picture, newly messaged to his phone…

*I made up this school because there are no military academies located in CO.


End file.
